Jaune the ninja
by Lux620
Summary: Jaune has the power of the ninja from naruto. During the fall of beacon jaune stop holding back and sacrifice himself to stop all the grims. During ruby fight with Salem he come back.


**Jaune the ninja**

Jaune has the power of the ninja from naruto. During the fall of beacon jaune stop holding back and sacrifice himself to stop all the grims. During ruby fight with Salem he come back.

 **Text**

 **jutsu /susanoo/**

 **Creature (** _ **die)**_

 _ **Speech "Sorry I got lost on the road live**_ " "I won't allow my comrades to die. I'll protect you with my life. Trust me"

 **Thought •well your dying with me bastard•**

 **Sorry for not updating but school work is heavy I probably updated on Friday,Saturday and Sunday. I have also been brainstorming idea for Harry Potter, naruto, and RWBY fanfiction.**

Chapter 1 the fall of jaune

 **The fall of beacon at beacon tower**

"Get to Vale and get some help" said Pyrrha. "And what are you going to do" ask Jaune. They both look at beacon tower. "No you not going to fight her look at what happened to ozpin" said jaune. Pyrrha was thinking of a way to get jaune out of here but Jaune karate chop her neck and knock her out. "I'm sorry but I can't lose someone as precious as you" said jaune while running.

 **Time-skip brought to you by jaune playing with shadow clone**

"This is a mandatory evacuation" spoke Dr. Oobleck standing next to Professor Port. "Where is jaune and Pyrrha" said Nora on the ground next to rin. "I don't know" spoke ruby "sun have you seen-" they were cut of by Blake running in injury with yang. "What happened" scream ruby. "I couldn't protect her" said Blake while grabbing her injuries. "We have to go" scream sun while the grimms were getting closer. Everyone was getting their weapons ready but stop when they saw someone landed in front of them **/great fire annihilation/** they heard and fire shot out and burn all of the grimms. "Guys we have to get away from here" said the person while carrying Pyrrha they got a better look and saw it was jaune. They boarded the air ship.

 **Inside the Airship**

Jaune put Pyrrha down and look down at beacon academy he then look at his team and saw them either sitting or laying down. He then saw team rwby, ruby look like she was about to cry, Weiss had a depressed look, Blake was grabbing her side in pain while yang had her arm cut off. "What happened to them" he ask. "Adam cut her hand off" said Blake in pain. Jaune then put his hand on her and everyone saw a flash of yellow and when jaune took off his hand and they all saw a yellow circle on Yang while her missing are was healing she then woke up. "Ugg what happened" she ask. Everyone was shocked but she then had a panic looked on her. "My arm" she look shocked to see it. "It must have been a dream" she said. "Yang I was so worried Blake was carrying you and you had your arm was cut off" said a crying ruby. "That wasn't a dream than how do I have my arm back" she ask shock. "Jaune put a mark on you and then we saw a flash and your arm was back" spoke Blake in shock. Yang than tackle jaune and started kissing him shocking everyone while angrily a couple of female. "How did you do it jaune it impossible to regrow a limb even with aura " spoke a shock Weiss. "See the markings on my right hand is the sun seal while the one on my left hand is the moon seal" said jaune showing his hand to everyone. "The sun seal can is for support while the moon seal make me stronger" spoke jaune. "Wow can you heal everyone" spoke Nora. Jaune shaking his head up and down. "Does that mean you can heal everyone" ask Coco. "Sorry Coco but I can't" said jaune. "Why can't you" scream Coco while velvet look scared that coco might start a fight. "Because I'm not the real jaune" after finishing that sentence everyone look at him wondering if he lost it. "What do you mean" ask ruby. "I'm a clone the boss ask me to make sure you got to the vale safely" Spoke the now know clone. "Wait where jaune then" spoke ruby. "He making sure you escape while stopping the grim from reaching the Vale. "Guys look" spoke Weiss showing a live footage of beacon on her scroll.

 **At beacon with cinder, emerald, and mercury**

"What that" spoke mercy while zooming in. You could hear fighting and see a cloud of dust then see a figure once the dust settle. Everyone was shock to see who it.

 **Vale**

Since the beginning of the fall of beacon. The people of vale were watching shocked to see young hunters and huntresses die during the attack. Everyone in the vale where helping the the students by giving them food and a place to stay. While the experience hunter or retired hunter were making sure that the grimms wouldn't make it to the Vale. Everyone started to freak out when they saw the dragon Grimm appear. Everybody was losing lose hope until they saw the live footage of somebody fighting Grimm but were shocked to see who it was.

 **Arc family home**

The arc family were worry sick. They saw the footage of their only son school being overwhelmed by grimms. They hope that their brother/son would be okay. "Who is that" spoke jaune twin sister Joan. The arcs all look up at the screen. What they saw shock them and whoever was seeing the live footage.

 **At beacon**

One lone person who was wearing red armor while standing in front of the Grimm army. The person was jaune. "I hope you can dance" scream jaune he than jump and came crashing while killing a couple of Grimm. Grimms were coming at all angle but he was kill them. Jaune then summon his gunbai and katana slashing at every single Grimm. The Grimm were overwhelming him until he said one word / **susanoo** / a giant ribcage appeared and then the skull appeared it started to smash the Grimm around him. Jaune started to think of a plan of stopping the Grimm without destroying the school he started thinking of a plan but he felt stomping sound and saw the dragon Grimm in front of him. "Well I'm not as strong as my ancestors but I guess sacrifice must be made I'm sorry everyone but this is the last time I will see any of you I wish you luck in your life" said jaune the world went silent. Everyone wonder what was going to happen while everyone on the airship was trying to go back and help him. Everyone then saw lines and writing appeared but disappear when in a flash and explosion.

 **In the forests away from civilization**

/Flying Thunder God/ said jaune summoning every Grimm from beacon. /shadow clone/ spoke jaune making 2 shadow clone but then throw up blood. He then had the clone appear in two different directions. /wood style true several thousand hands/ said a clone wood started coming out and connecting make a thousand handed statue. The other clone had energy come to him and it took shape of a nine tail fox while the real jaune use his /susanoo/ but this time it had armor around it they all started to attack the Grimm in a matter of seconds all the Grimm were destroyed in a flash of white. After the light show you could see jaune on the ground breathing heavy and then his sight turn black

 **Everyone who was seeing the live footage**

Everyone hunter and civilians were crying tear of happiness. They all started to celebrate that they and love one were save and that the grimms were destroyed. Not everyone was happy the hunter from each academy just saw the one person who made a bond with die. The arcs family where crying tears just seeing the person who put his faith in his family die. They felt like like idiot here the person who they wanted to protect just did the opposite and sacrifice himself he was the person who pushed them to be better people. The hunter and huntress who ran away in the face of danger felt like scums. Remembering the world of what they they thought was the weakest.

 **Flashback The being of the fall of beacon**

"Hey everyone shut up we are hunter in training how can we be call ourselves hunter if we can't even stay calm" spoke a voice everyone look at him it was jaune. "I want everyone who wasn't hurt to get their weapons and be ready to fight" spoke jaune but then saw nobody move. "What are you waiting civilian life are in danger the vale is in danger " for spoke jaune. "We aren't hunter like you said we're hunter in training" spoke somebody from the crowd. "Wait are you telling me that you would let the vale fall to save your own asses" spoke jaune. Some people look away when he said this. "Yes" spoke someone from the crowd. Jaune look around and saw everyone look away. Jaune then had look of disgust. "Their a saying in my family those who break the rule are scum but those who abandoned friends are worse than trash what I see in front of me are scums you can all run away if you wish but I will stay and fight till my last breath if I die then I die know I attempted to make a difference" spoke jaune. "To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward" said jaune leaving but was stop by Cardin "do you think I'm going to let you get all the glory this is going down in history" spoke Cardin more and more hunter started following them getting their weapons.

 **Flashback ends**

 **With jaune friends**

The people who follow jaune lead or grow bond with him felt sadness.

Ruby because he was her first friend and somebody she trusted. Wiess because while he was an idiot she know she could trust him with her life. Yang felt sadness because she considered him family he help fix her team and was a shoulder she could lean on. Blake also felt a part of her disappear he help her on her time of need without asking for help. Pyrrha who woke up felt pain the first person who treated her like any other person. Rin and Nora felt sadness because they lost another family member. Other people felt sadness because he was a person who help them in their time of need, protect them or was someone who would hangout with you.

 **With jaune**

Atlas soldier and winter shnees were sent to the forest looking for jaune. They were sent with camera recording live footage. After a few minutes the found his body but blood were coming from his ears, nose and eyes but it look like his last moment of life were peaceful.

 **Salem castle**

"My lady I'm sorry for failing to destroy beacon" spoke cinder. "No this is perfect" spoke a woman. "What do you mean lady Salem" spoke cinder. I know their was a possibility of you failing so I have plan now rest cinder we have a busy schedule tomorrow" Spoke Salem

 **In the afterlife**

"So their is a heavens" spoke jaune. Then a red blur bumped into him. "Sorry" said jaune. "No I shouldn't have ran into you" spoke the lady. "Ruby" said jaune shocked. "No my name is summer rose" said summer. "But how do you know my daughter" spoke summer. "Me and ruby are friends" spoke jaune. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **The end of chapter 1**

 **Sorry again for not updating sooner**

 **So I hope you enjoy this story and I will be updating the black flash.**

 **So leave a review**

Good bye and I see you in the next update goodbye.


End file.
